Marika Suzuki
Marika Suzuki (鈴木 まり香) is a Capcom sound composer whose role is usually supportive. She has had the opportunity to work with many of the company's older yet still active composers, including Shusaku Uchiyama, Hideki Okugawa, Yoshino Aoki and even Masayoshi Ishi (aka Chamy.Ishi) of longtime associate company T's Music. Suzuki makes her debut as lead composer in Mega Man 11. Production History *''Under the Skin'' (2004) -- BGM (Special Thanks) *''Sengoku Basara'' (2005) *''Devil Kings'' (2005) -- Music *''Dead Rising'' (2006) -- Music (Capcom Game Development Staff) *''Mega Man Star Force 2: Zerker x Ninja'' (2007) -- Music *''Mega Man Star Force 2: Zerker x Saurian'' (2007) -- Music *''Bionic Commando Rearmed'' (2008) -- Ending Credits Bionic Commando Theme (CAPCOM Japan) *''Monster Hunter 3'' (2009) -- Special Thanks *''Lost Planet 2'' (2010) -- Music Composer (Sound) *''Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate'' (2011) -- Music Composer *''Monster Hunter 4'' (2013) -- Composer *''Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate'' (2014) -- Composer (Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Staff) *''Monster Hunter Stories'' (2016) -- Composer *''Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers'' (2017) -- Music Composer (Sound Section Staff) *''Mega Man 11'' (2018) -- Composer Song Credits Sengoku Basara *Prayers -- Composition & Arrangement *Rumbling -- Composition & Arrangement *Running in the Wilderness -- Composition & Arrangement *War of Nervous -- Composition & Arrangement *The Whereabouts of Victory -- Composition & Arrangement *Tuonela -- Composition & Arrangement *Deep End -- Composition & Arrangement *Desperate Struggle -- Composition & Arrangement *Near the end -- Composition & Arrangement *Welcome!! -- Composition & Arrangement *Breakdown -- Composition & Arrangement *You love me!! -- Composition & Arrangement Dead Rising *Dead Rising -- Composition & Arrangement *Brad -- Composition & Arrangement *Entrance Plaza -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Barnaby -- Composition & Arrangement *Disquiet -- Composition & Arrangement *Isabela 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Cliff -- Composition & Arrangement *Isabela 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Sean -- Composition & Arrangement *No Time to Lose -- Composition & Arrangement *Escape -- Composition & Arrangement *Irritation -- Composition & Arrangement *The Last Moment -- Composition & Arrangement Mega Man Star Force 2 *Shooting Star (Ver. RR2) -- Arrangement *Hometown -- Arrangement *Sky Wave -- Composition & Arrangement *Obake Extravaganza -- Composition & Arrangement *Incident Occurrence!! -- Composition & Arrangement *Air of Unrest -- Composition & Arrangement *My Friends -- Composition & Arrangement *Sentimental -- Composition & Arrangement *EM Wave Change!! -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle Prelude -- Composition & Arrangement *Wave Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Network -- Composition & Arrangement *Winner of Skyhigh -- Composition & Arrangement Bionic Commando Rearmed *Suzuki's Heroes -- Arrangement Lost Planet 2 *Main Menu -- Composition & Arrangement *Team Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *West Desert 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Sub Theme ~Lost Planet 2~ -- Composition & Arrangement Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate *Tanzlar Harbor -- Composition & Arrangement *Brachydios -- Composition & Arrangement Monster Hunter 4 '' *Cloak That Erodes Light ~ Goa Magara -- Composition & Arrangement ''Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Battle:Gogmazios ~ Gogumajiosu -- Compisition & Arrangement Mega Man 11 *Prologue -- Composition & Arrangement *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Another Day in the Lab -- Composition & Arrangement *Evil Machinations -- Composition & Arrangement *The Courage to Fight -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Start -- Arrangement *Block Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Acid Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Pile Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Rubber Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Fuse Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Tundra Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Torch Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Blast Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Arrangement *Get a Weapon -- Composition & Arrangement *Shop -- Composition & Arrangement *Regretful Memories -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Castle -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage Map -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Stage Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Machine -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Wily Capsule -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Wily's Last Resort -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Menu -- Composition & Arrangement *Challenges -- Composition & Arrangement *Challenges (Time Limit Ver.) -- Composition & Arrangement *Challenges: Results -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement Category:Composers Category:Capcom Staff Category:Real-life people Category:Female people Category:Articles in need of images